The love to come.
by Ketch101
Summary: Time is such a bendy thing, Snape gets sent into the future. There he finds out something that completly changes his whole view of his world.
1. Default Chapter

Time travel was never easy. And if you were going to send someone into the future that person had to be resourceful, intelligent and detached. At least that was what Dumbledore said while talking him into this foolhardy escapade. It had seemed such a simple task. Go into the future and retrieve a few pieces of the mature Scarmugs root. The crucial ingredient for a powerful potion, that would destroy the Blade of Agnort. Used in necromancy spells, the blade was capable of returning a chosen soul into a corps. Voldemort was defeated and his body had been completely obliterated. But no one was taking that for granted again, dark arts artifacts were being destroyed across the world.  
  
The Scarmugs plant had to be exactly twenty years old for it to be of use. The only plant nearing twenty years of age was conveniently at Hogworts, but it was only fifteen years old in Snape's time. No one was willing to hide the blade for five years so he had been selected (Bullied into), quickly educated (Forced to go over information he already knew) and under the watchful eye of the Ministry wizards (Complete group of idiots) he had traveled through time and was now five years in the future. It had been a particularly unpleasant experience.  
  
When he had chosen the area to appear, behind Hagrids cottage had seemed like the perfect place. It was secluded, rarely used and only a hundred meters away from the very plant he needed. Unfortunalty for Snape the area in front of Hagrids cottage was now being used for some sort of festivity. The whole place was crawling with people. Congratulating himself in at least insisting that he take Potters invisibility cloak. Snape wrapped the fabric around himself and settled in for a long wait. The plant was in sight of the party, and people would probably notice a plant digging itself up near the forest.  
  
There was nothing else he could do but watch the people before him. Music was being played somewhere and the smell of tantalizing food was wafting over the crowd. An elegant white tent had been set up on the lawn and hundreds of tiny fairy lights lit up the twilight. Giving the entire area an enchanted look, as the lights lazily floated swirling and dancing above the guests. Curiosity was slowly uncurling within the Potion masters mind. There were no students present. All of the guests seemed to be adults, many he recognized as his fellow faculty members. Some people even appeared to be muggles, their costume and amazed expressions giving them away. Noting absently that his future self was not present, Snape leaned against Hagrids hut dejectedly. Its not like he would have gone if people had asked him, but they probably hadn't really tried to get him here. No one besides Dumbledore would have noticed his absence.  
  
As he watched Harry Potter and a glowing Ginny Wesley came into view. Potter put a protective hand on Miss Weasly or was that Mrs Potters obviously expanding stomach. Despite himself Snape was pleased, working with Harry Potter during the war had done much to dispel the bad feelings between them. Harry was not his father and if anyone deserved happiness it was probably him. Although he was not looking forward to teaching a Potter/Weasly in eleven years, maybe it was time to think about a career change.  
  
Mr Ron Weaslys unmistakably bright red hair could be seen approaching the couple and behind him was a pretty brunette. Snape could vagly remember the girl from one of his classes. A Ravenclaw if he was not mistaken. Snape wondered where Miss Granger was, usually these two were not together without her somewhere close behind. Hearing a snap of branches behind him Snape froze. Hoping the invisibility cloke was hiding every part of him, he slowly turned to be confronted by a flushed Hermoine Granger. Wearing traditional wedding robes she was a beautiful sight. Her hair was unbound and flowing down her back in curls, flowers weaved into the silky looking mass.  
  
Behind Hermonie Granger came her groom. Also dressed in traditional wedding robes, warm smile upon his face. For a few seconds Snape forgot to breath. It was his future self.  
  
"Hermonie wait" pulling on her hand his future self drew her into quick kiss and pulled some leaves from the back of her gown. Smiling Hermonie pulled a leaf from behind the future Snape's ear and laughed.  
  
"I can't believe that you could not wait a few more hours. I am married to you now, you get to kiss me for the rest of our lives."  
  
"I wanted to properly kiss my wife, the kiss at the alter had to be censored for the public." He finishing that statement with another long kiss, eventually Hermoine struggled out of his arms.  
  
"Sev, wait until tonight. We have to get back to the reception or people will start talking."  
  
"Let them talk, were married. I am sure that our guest know that this is what married people do." His eyes were twinkling down at her as he drew her back into his embrace. "Especially Potter, he defiantly knows what married people do."  
  
"Sev" The future Snape let out a long suffering sigh and looked towards the sky, making Hermione giggle at his expression.  
  
"Alright, you head back and I will join you in just a moment. I am sure they all know what we were doing any way, but if it will please you my lady wife. For appearances sake, we will retune separately." Laughing. Hermonie lent up for one final kiss before straitening her robes and darting back into the party. Snape watched shocked as she made her way towards her friends. They all smiled upon her approach and Ron said something that made her blush and the others laughed. Obviously the wedding gusts knew exactly why the bride and groom had disappeared for a few moments and no one was the least bit put out by it.  
  
Snapes mind was spinning. He had just seen himself kissing a very willing Hermonie Granger. He was going to marry Hermonie Granger, she was going to be his wife and from the looks of things absolutely no one seemed to have a problem with this. Least of all his future self.  
  
It was unbelievable that a woman like her would ever be interested in a man like him. He had battled the Death Eaters by her side, he respected her. But to love her and have that love returned, was something he had never even considered. No one could love him, he had reconciled himself with that fact a long time ago. He had accepted that the cold scholalery life he lead would be the one he would lead to his death.  
  
"This can all be yours you know." Snape had almost forgotten about his future self, turning he saw that his future self was watching his wife with his guests. "I know your there, I saw this all my self five years ago and I also could not believe it. But love comes into our life and she makes you happier than you have ever been. And by some miracle you can make her happy too." His future self began to move away, pausing just before he came into view of the wedding guests he turned. Almost looking his past self in his invisible eye, his eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
"Besides, you know you can't change the future."  
  
With an enigmatic smile the future Snape departed, heading towards his wife. Once he reached her he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with warmth and love. This could be his future. Hope flared where there had been none. This could be his life in the future. Watching the people before him their easy smiles and gentle banter and most of all, the lovely, intelligent woman wrapped contentedly in his future self's arms. Suddenly he could not wait for it to begin. 


	2. The love to come 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I am not making any money out of this.  
  
Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, you are gods among the fan fiction readers. I bow to thee.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
It was graduation day and the hall was filled with students, diplomas in hand. Snape detested graduation. There was a hundred other things he would rather be doing, then listening to his students, parents as they gushed over what their child was going to do next. For some reason they always thought he would care. It had been weeks since his mission into the future and everything upon his return had gone smoothly. The blade of Agnort was now a distant memory. The only problem had been controlling his unexpected reaction to Miss Granger.  
  
In moments where he knew he could study her undetected, he watched her. She was right handed; she twirled her hair when she was concentrating. She was friendly with everyone, but her only real friends were Potter and Weasley. They were the only people she would really relax with, stop fidgeting with. He had yet to get close enough to really study the colour of her eyes. He felt unsettled even thinking that he wanted to know the colour of her eyes. However he knew that they would end up married and that knowledge was freeing. It took away some of the insecurity. He could learn about her without the fear that if he did come to care for her, she would reject him.  
  
After all in five years they would meet at the alter. He had absolutely no idea how that would happen, how did that relationship begin? She had never given him any indication that she had some sort of crush on him. She was always attentive in his classes, but she was attentive in everyone's classes. She respected him as a teacher, he was sure. But he could not see her feeling anything other then respect for him.  
  
Detaching himself from another students gushing relatives, Snape made his way towards the refreshment table. Pouring himself some punch he regarded the crowded hall. Some professors like Hagrid and Minerva where surrounded by their students. Wishing them well, saying good by. Occastionaly a student would even hug their favouit teacher. Only Slytherin students would find him to say goodbye, more because it was expected then they actually wanted too. He always grudgingly wished them well. For the moment, he enjoyed the peace of few minuets solitude within the crowd.  
  
"Professor" turning, his most unwelcoming snear called into place. He was faced with the woman, that most of his waking thoughts and lately even his dreams seemed to centre on.  
  
"Miss Granger" He looked down into her uncertain eyes. They where Hazel, green surrounding a warm amber brown. Beautiful. Snape blinked and forced himself away from studying her eyes. She was uncomfortable, fidgeting, her hands unable to remain still. Wondering why she had singled him out, he glared at her. Recent revelations aside, years of constant sneering where hard to put a stop to.  
  
"I wanted to thank you, for the reference you wrote me for Stone Henge University. They were very impressed with your recommendation. Dean Wilkins still remembered you, from when you where studying there. I think it really helped." Snape had been asked by Dumbledore, before the whole time fiasco, to write a letter to his old Proffesor for her. He doubted it had been instrumental in getting Hermione accepted, no Universtity in their right mind would refuse her.  
  
"Miss Granger, I simple stated the truth. Despite being partnered with Longbottom for most of your educational career here, you have been one of my most accomplished students. Wilkins would enjoy instructing you in your thesis, you would be a credit to his institution." For a second he thought he had gone to far. If Hermione could turn any redder she would probably self-combust. She refused to meet his gaze, looking anywhere but him, but she did not make a move to leave. He felt extremely self-conciose, looking down at his embarrassed future wife. He was also a bit disturbed that part of him seemed to be noticing that she was very pretty when she blushed.  
  
Suddenly she looked up, her eyes filled with gratitude. Launching herself toward him, she quickly hugged him. Forcing the air out of his lungs.  
  
"Potions was always one of my favourite classes." She let him go and stepped away, quickly running her hand over her misty eyes.  
  
"I thought you hated me." Her smile was wobbly, but lovely all the same. Getting a grip on herself she sniffed.  
  
"Thank you" Smiling she steeped away, heading for her friends. Leaving a confused Snape staring after her. A few simple words of praise was enough to make her cry? He knew he had never been even slightly pleasant to her in his class. Before the war he couldn't. She was a Gryffindor.  
  
He had with only a few words, made Hermione Granger happy. He felt it, no one could fake the emotions revealed in her eyes. Her unforced smile, aimed just at him, had made his heart perform some sort of complicated acrobatics routine within his chest. Fighting a smile that wanted to spread across his face, he had a feeling that for him, the relationship had just started. 


End file.
